Of Myths and Legends
by iiLoveThomasAndrewFelton
Summary: Most peoples goal is perfection. . To be in control of every aspect of your life would mean you were the definition of perfect but who is to say what is perfect and what is not. mythical creatures story.


Shiloh ran her finger through the bushy mess of her strawberry blonde hair. She sighed her hair never went right, she just wished that she was one of those girls that woke up in the morning with perfect hair. She tried to smooth it down once more but with a sigh she gave up. She went to put on some make up, a regular thing she would of done during the summer but then she remembered she was back at school and her wearing make up would only attract unwanted attention. She decided to just put a dash of lip gloss on. She looked into the mirror and smiled a smile that was meant only for her mirror. Suddenly her phone buzzed with a text making her jump. She scrambled over to where her phone lay on her bed and clicked read.

**Hey S ****J**** fancy meeting at the quad before lessons. B xo**

The usual Monday morning text she got off her best friend Bree. She smiled a little at thought of seeing her best friend. She hadn't seen her since the holidays had started and she was too tired from travelling to see her, last night, when she got back to school. Bree had been her best friend for over a year now. She was as different from Shiloh as possible with her pin straight blonde hair that always seemed to fall perfectly. Both girls attended St Julius's Boarding School For The Gifted in Wales. Shiloh had to say that her small room in Pyro dorm was more of a home than the place she resides in the summer well at least that was how she considered it anyway her father however may disagree as even though it was his choice to send his daughter to St Julius's he felt that he could teach her more at home than she learnt when she was away. Shiloh just thought that he pushed her more than she ever thought was possible.

Shiloh shoved all her books for the day into her bag, grabbed a muffin off the care package her father's housekeeper had sent with her. She knew she wouldn't have time for breakfast this morning. She checked her appearance in the full length mirror by the side of her bed. Groaning she tried to get the toothpaste off the front of her uniform. She looked a mess Shiloh knew that much but really she didn't care after all she did try to blend into the background however much Bree tried to persuade her otherwise. Suddenly an idea sprang to her head about a lesson her father had given her in the summer. She held her hand over the offending area and visualized enough water to make the toothpaste go away. She held her hand their for about thirty seconds. And sure enough when she looked down the toothpaste was gone.

Smiling to herself she ran out the door, not wanting to be late to lessons. She got her I-pod out and put on her favourite song of the moment on. She loved her music, it was her biggest passion she just had to be careful not to sing out loud. Now that could cause some problems. You see Shiloh Banks was no ordinary girl and St Julius's was no ordinary boarding school. You see St Julius's was a school for mythical creatures. Shiloh herself was actually not considered a mythical enough creature to be in the popular set but that was because the other students did not know that she was only half siren. She was actually probably a lot more powerful than most of the people in the popular set. You see she was half elemental as well, although her elemental powers were not as strong as they could be just yet hence the reason no one knew.

She skipped across the grass near the quad trying to make up for lost time. She glanced around trying to find a dark head in the sea of students. She saw the popular girls screeching and hugging each other comparing their tans from wherever they had been. She saw the popular boys slapping each other on the back. _Probably telling each other about this summers conquests. _Shiloh thought. Everyone knew that those boys were the biggest players around, well all except for the quiet one who always stood a little off to the side. It was well known that he was by far the most powerful person in the school, girls tried to get him into bed but to no avail. He was from a pack of wolf shape shifters that lived somewhere in the mountains of New Zealand. No one had actually seen his true form. This was the first time someone from his pack had ventured down from the mountains. Most people saw him as threat. Shiloh didn't really have any thoughts on him just what she had heard through the rumour mill.

She glanced around again and there was till no sign of Bree. She was about to turn and go and look by the fountain, even though the text had specifically said that she wanted to meet by the quad, when someone put there hands over her eyes.

"Guess Who?" A voice questioned.

"Hmm… Well I'm going to have to go for the only person that puts her hands over my eyes and guess that it's Bree." Shiloh commented with a soft laugh.

She heard a groan as Bree took her hands away from her face and spun Shiloh round to face her. The look on her face was disappointed at not being able to fool her best friend.

"You couldn't have at least pretended to think it was someone else?" Bree pouted, her full lips a shiny red.

"Sorry B, but you should know by now if that was anyone else I would have turned round a given them a good punch in the ole chops." She commented with a smirk.

Bree just sighed and nodded her head. Shiloh would never have done that to Bree because she knew for a fact her friend would sense her coming. After all she was Vila, a creature with a known sixth sense and a power for causing storms.

"So how was your summer?" Shiloh questioned the Vila, hoping that her best friends summer was so much better than her own.

"Oh you know, it was okay. The fam took me away to Fiji for a bit, something about family bonding sessions. I missed you tonnes." She paused to draw breath "And you never e-mailed me back once. I thought you had died until I got here and saw that you had signed in. Sorry I didn't come see you last night but I had so much unpacking to do." Bree told her with a slight edge of worry in her voice.

"Sorry B, you know what father is like, I'm not allowed contact from the outside world when we are practising and all summer that was what I was doing I didn't actually get my phone back from him until I got dropped off yesterday." Shiloh informed her apologetically. She paused to open the door to the main building letting Bree go in ahead of her.

"I thought it would be something like that but you know how my mind works I over exaggerate way too much." She commented with a grin.

Shiloh just nodded her head with agreement. Both girls strode towards the notice board where they could pick up their schedules from if they had somehow managed to miss breakfast.

"Shiloh Lenore Banks." She spoke softly to the board, which produced her copy of this years timetable.

Shiloh glanced down at the timetable to see what she had first. Legends and Facts. This class was compulsory for everyone and was one of the few classes she had with Bree.

"Oh good, we have first and last together today." Bree commented looking over Shiloh's shoulder at her timetable. "In fact that they are the only lessons we have together this year. Do you still have to have private tuition?"

"Yeah, I do. They put me in for controlling your powers, powers at battle and battle strategies. As if, they would do that I shouldn't be in those classes." She grumbled more to herself than anyone else.

"Yeah but Shy you should and you know that. Even if the rest of the school doesn't. I'm not in any of those classes with you either we just have Legends and myths and Yoga together." Bree huffed.

They walked to their first lesson together, Bree stopping to say hi to a few of her other friends on the way. It was times like this that Bree would usually say that Shiloh should get out more and make more friends.

First lesson past by pretty uneventfully, Shiloh said bye to Bree and headed out towards the 'battle fields' as they were known to the students, basically they were where all the practical lessons happened. It was her first lesson on Powers at Battle and just to kick her in the teeth it was a practical one which meant she would have to sing or something like that.

**Please, please, please review and tell me what you think of this story :) i will give cookies**


End file.
